Blind Date with Seto Kaiba
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Two girls go to Japan for a fun summer vacation. One of them decides to set up her friend on a blind date, Seto Kaiba. Problem: her friend really hates the guy. They all grow close together, until a tragedy is forced to separate them. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting in way over my head. Already three stories to upload and adding another? But hey, when something pops in my head. I have to write it.**

**Rating: Right now, starting at T. might go up to M. I'll let ya know. (I lied about what I wrote in one of my last stories)**

**Be gentle with me. I wrote this at like 11:30 at night. I was super tired so anything that sounded weird was funny to me,**

**Summary: Two girls from America travel to Japan for a summer full of fun. That is until one of them gets stuck into going on a blind date. Lucky her. Well, not so lucky when she finds out that she'll be dating one of the richest men in all of Japan, Seto Kaiba. Who happened to be the jerk that knocked her over at the airport. (I do not hate Seto at all. But Shelly does. At first)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. But I do own my two characters**

* * *

"And so it breaks my heart that our year will now be over. But let's reflect on the things that we have learned this year…" 'Last class of the day and I'm stuck with the teacher who goes on and on about nothing.' Shell leaned back in her chair, her head falling over the back edge.

Last class of the day for her was Pre-Calculas, and already she was bored out of her mind. Not only was this the last class but it was the last day of the school year. That's right, In about five minutes SUMMER VACATION WILL BEGIN.

"Shelly!" She fell out of her seat from the sudden outburst from her teacher, the whole class started to laugh at her.

"Owwie."

"How many times have I told you not to lean back in your chair?"

"I lost count after the 100th time."

"And why do you do it?"

"Because it's comfy and the ceiling is more interesting than the lessons?"

"Just..get back in your seat." Her teacher turned around to write some things on the board and Shell climbed right back in, only to do the same thing that caused her to fall. Two minutes left,…

"And we all remember that the Quadratic Formula is…" RING! FINALLY! The students threw their books onto the desk of the teacher and piled out of the door, Shell stayed behind until she was the last one in there. She wanted to avoid getting runned over.

She then ran over to her lock to get out everything in there. She first grabbed onto her black backpack and her purse since those were the only things in there. She closed her old locker door taking one last look at it. When she turned around to leave, she was attacked by a bunch of the girls in her class.

"Bye bye shell." One of them hugged onto her.

"Have a good summer." Another one hugged her..legs.

"Call us so we can hang." A different one grabbed onto her stuff and stole it from her hands. Said girl placed it on a table close by and hugged Shell also. Then they all started to rock from right to left and started to sing a song.

"Sugar Pie Honey Bun." Shelly just sighed as she continued the song.

"You know that I love you."

"I love you. I can't help myself." The group of girls parted. "I love you and nobody else. Da da dada." They thrusted their hips in all directions on the 'da' part. Shelly busted out laughing as she gave all her friends one final hug before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Shell climbed into her car, ignoring all the whistles she was getting from her guy friends. They were only doing it to annoy the heck out of her. She wasn't really that attractive of a girl, that is, she didn't think she was attractive. In truth, she kind of a guys' POV.

"Perverts." She muttered to herself as she began to close her car door. She suddenly felt a hand grab onto hers and pull the door back open.

"Shelly Baby. What's the hurry?" Two boys stood right by her car.

"You know Al, your girlfriend is going to kill me if she finds out that's my nickname." Al pulled her out of her car.

"No she won't. She knows it's a joke."

"So Shelly, what ya gonna do this summer? You finally gonna meet a guy?" Another boy named Rad asked her.

"No…Maybe…I don't know. Don't pressure me." Al shook his head.

"It's amazing. I mean, look at these hooters." He patted her breast. "Flawless, big, bouncy, seriously. What guy in his right mind wouldn't date a girl with big hooters?" Shelly smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch Thunder and Lightning." She shielded her chest from them. "Anyway, I'm going to Japan with Chelsy this summer."

"All right. HEY EVERYBODY, SHELLY'S GONNA HOOK UP WITH AN ASIAN DUDE AND HAVE BILLIONS OF BABIES." Everybody in the parking lot stopped at what they heard. Shelly quickly climbed into her car, closed the door tight, started the car and drove off; without even putting on her seatbelt.

* * *

SHELLY'S POV

I turned on the radio, flipping through the stations. When I finally found one I liked, I looked back onto the road.

"Al, Rad, those stupid jerks." They make me so mad sometimes. They always make it sound like boys will only want me for my hooters. Is that all that matters on a body like mine? I mean, come on, I have long dark brown hair that goes past my waist. I have pretty dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. And I'm not too skinny or fat, so why can't I get a guy?

I continued to listen to the music as I drove to my best friend's house. Chelsy and I have been inseperable since we met in Grade School. Whatever I was, she was the exact opposite. She had short hair, light brown eyes, was very skinny, and didn't have the big hooter problem like me. And she's had way more boyfriends than me.

After ten minutes of driving, I was finally at her house. I got out of the car with only my purse and took out the extra key she had given me. As soon as I stepped into the house, I was attacked by her two little chihuahua dogs. For such small things, they were pretty ruthless.

"Chelsy, your little rats are barking at me."

"Do you have food?" I heard from her room.

"Not on me."

"Then you're on your own." I sighed as I walked over the kitchen and pulled out two doggie treats from this jar she had. I gave one to each dog and they finally stopped barking at me.

"Thanks a heap. For once, feed those things. They always do this to me, they come and bark and get ready to bite until I feed them something." I walked into her room and saw her on the computer. She turned around over to me and gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome. and why worry about feeding them when I know that you'll do it. So what's new?" I pushed some of her stuff off her bed and took a seat.

"Nothing. Just checking to see if you're ready for tomorrow."

"I was getting ready until you knocked my clothes off the bed." I looked down at the floor to see different articles of clothing knocked around everywhere.

"Oh, my bad. Did you print our tickets?" I heard the printer go on and watched how two sheets of paper came out.

"Now I did. Go home and pack. Knowing you, you don't even have your suitcase picked out."

"I do too." She turned around and looked into my eyes. "Ok, I don't. At least I feed my dogs."

"Out." She yelled at me. Her face went serious as I started laughing. Any minute now, she's going to roll of her chair and laugh her head off. She did just that. There's no way she can stay mad at me for long. Quickly, I left the room and the house.

I got into the car and drove off.

* * *

REGULAR POV

Shelly looked at her list of things to pack. During the whole last day of school, she had made a checklist of what to take and what not to take.

"Shirts, low-cut v-neck and regular. Pants, socks, unmentionables even to myself. Food, watch, money, am I forgetting anything?" She laid all of the stuff on her bed in a new row. Carefully she folded each and every one, trying to not make wrinkles. It would be bad if she did because she doesn't know how to iron.

_This is the police speaking. This club is closed forever._ Her phone started to play the techno song and that ring belonged to only one person. Her mom. There was a perfectly good reason for the specific ringtone. One, her mom always ruined all the good parties. So she was like the police. And Second, she liked the dancing tune. With a sigh, she pulled her phone out of her pant's pocket and pressed the talk button and the speaker button.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Shell, you getting ready for you trip dear?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack your sunblock?"

"Yeah." She grabbed onto the bottle of sunblock on her dresser. "Now I did."

"Did you pack your bug spray?" She grabbed onto the spray.

"Now I did."

"Did you pack your…"

"Bras? Yes mom, do you think I'm an idiot or something? Like I would be so careless to forget something like that." Shelly quickly ran over to her drawer and pulled out said iteams.

"Do you have enough money? Enough clothes?"

"Mom, don't worry. I'm only going to be gone for three months. It'll go by very fast. Love you bye." She hung up the phone before her mom could protest and finished packing. After she put her luggage by the door, she checked her watch to see what time it was.

"6:00 pm. Hm…I have to pick her up at 4:00 am. So…I don't want to do math. School is over." She walked over to her Living room, flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through countless channels until she finally settled on the channel with the News.

"And in other new, Kaiba Corporation has yet again caused some companies to go bankrupt. When asked to comment on their suddenly take-over, the president refused to say anything."

"What a jerk." Shelly laid down fully on the couch. She rolled onto her side, to get a better view of the TV. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Forgetting fully to set her alarm on her phone to wake her up.

* * *

_I tried so hard and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all. _Shelly groaned as she opened her eyes. She picked up her phone and pushed talk.

"Hello, person who is crazy to call me so early in the morning."

"Well, said person is wondering if you remembered that you're the one who is driving us to the airport. You're supposed to pick me up in ten minutes." Shelly looked at the time on the VCR. It was 3:50 am.

"Oh CRACKERS!" Shelly hung up her phone and hurried to go take a quick shower. Along the way, she tripped over the carpet. And she also tripped in the shower.

* * *

Chelsy waited patiently outside her hourse, her huge suitcase by her side. She lifted her wrist up to see the time.

"It is now 3:59. if she doesn't get here in one minute, I'm going to hit her." Suddenly, a bright light shined as a car came speeding down, the brakes squeaked loudly as it came to a stop.

Chelsy grabbed onto the handle of her bag and rolled it over to the car. The window rolled down, revealing a very tired and grumpy Shelly.

"Say anything and I swear I will kill you right here and dispose of your body elsewhere." Chelsy chuckled at her friend. She opened the back door of the car and shoved her suitcase in. Closing the door, she moved to seat up front with her BFF. Shelly forced a grin onto her face as she began to drive away from the house. It was a 30 minute drive to the airport and their flight leaves at 5:25.

* * *

The two of them ended up rushing to get everything done in time. They had to check in their luggage, go through the security check, find the gate their plane would be in, buy some magazines and gume. So many things and so little time.

"We would have gotten here sooner if you didn't flirt with the guard." Chelsy and Shelly stood in line to get on the plane, who knew so many people were planning to go to Japan during the summer.

"For the last freakin time, I didn't flirt with him; He flirted with me." They finally were in the front of the line. They gave their tickets to flight attendant and walked through the air tunnel. There were two availabe seats right in the middle of the plane so they took those.

"Why did you have to wear that outfit on the plane? Seriously." Chelsy wore a light pink button down shirt and jeans that snuggled close to her body. Her hair was being held back by a black hairband that was decorated with small pink flowers.

"What's so bad about this outfit?" Shelly wore a black shirt that had three buttons at the very top, but the buttons could never stay closed. Her pants hugged tightly right at her hip bone, letting a small patch of her skin show. She had let her hair free flowly down today, there were some waves that showed in her hair, due to the fact that she didn't have time to exactly dry it after her shower.

"It's PROVACATIVE!" The people walking onto the plane stopped when they heard the word, and looked at themselves to see if indeed they were provacative.

"You're provacative." Shelly pulled a pillow out of her carry-on bag. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing shortly. Please return your seats to the upright position and thank you for choosing Kaiba Airway for your flight. Please fly again."

"Yo Shell, wake up." Chelsy hit her friend on the head with a very very thick book. Shelly groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"How thick is that book?"

"Um….very thick. It's Harry Potter. All the series put into one." Chelsy smiled as she opened the book back to the page she left off on.

"You and your obsession. Why can't you be obsessed with something normal? Like swords, and Johnny Depp?"

"Only you could use the words 'swords' and 'johnny' in the same sentence." The plane came to a sort of rough landing, causing the two girls to jump up and down on their seats. Chelsy put her book away in her bag and they both got off the plane. As Shelly got to the baggage claim, she dropped down onto the floor on her knees and hands.

"I love you floor." She planted small kisses on the floor. "I hate flying."

"Could have fooled me." Chelsy got both her bag and her friend's. She knelt down besides Shelly and whispered. "How do you know they don't do the nasty on the floor when no one is looking?"

"EWWWWW, YOU'RE NASTY!" Shelly jumped off the floor and spit out anything she got in her mouth from the floor. "You nasty little….what are you people looking at? You never seen a girl kiss the floor and then yell at her best friend?" The people who stopped just started walking again.

Shelly and Chelsy grabbed onto their bags and headed towards the place that has all the things that have all the counters where you can rent a car. Along the way, they noticed a big crowd gathered around a certain area.

The two of them just decided to ignore it…until they realized that the crowd was around the counter they need to get to. Shelly sighed.

"Great. Just great." The two walked towards the crowd. As they got closer, they could see that the crowd was full of news reporters and camera crewsmen. Chelsy pushed her way through the crowd to see what the big commotion was all about.

"Dude, that guy is fine." Chelsy turned to her left to see Shelly with the big anime hearts in her eyes. The man standing before them was very tall and slender. His eyes were a beautiful color of blue that contrasted with his beautiful light brown hair that nearly covered his eyes. "Wowwie wow wow wow."

"Oh boy, Shelly's lusting." Chelsy whispered to herself.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba. Do you have any comments on your most recent take-over of certain companies in America?" 'Kaiba, THAT JERK!' Shelly immediately felt anger towards the CEO of Kaiba Corporations.

Seto Kaiba was standing next to his younger brother, Mokuba. Who was just smiling at all the cameras. Seto pushed through the crowd, his younger brother following him closely. The camera crew got closer to him, he growled as he finally pushed them away with his suitcase he was holding.

"OW!" He looked down to see a girl he has pushed. That girl was Shelly. She was rubbing her butt with one hand. "That hurt. You jerk!" He just smirked down at her and continued to walk away.

"Sorry about that." Shelly looked to see the younger brother holding his hand out to her. "He's just in a bad mood." She grabbed onto his hand and he helped her up.

"Yeah, still doesn't give him the right to just push me like that." Shelly quickly thanked Mokuba and ran to the counter to get the car needed. Chelsy, on the other hand, went up to Mokuba to ask him a question.

"Why does your shirt say 'Wanna date my brother'?" Mokuba smiled up at her.

"It's about time." He flipped his long hair over to his right side so that Chelsy could see what the back says. 'Just ask and it shall be done.' Chelsy gasped at this.

"You're setting him up, aren't you?"

"He's too busy. Always working in the office, and writing signatures on papers. He needs a little fun." Chelsy then got a sneaky idea in her head.

"I know just the person. Remember that girl you helped up?"

"The one with the big boobs? Yeah."

"She's the one."

* * *

Mokuba had given Chelsy the information needed for the Blind Date. It would be the next day, it was at an expensive restaurant, and Shelly would have to wear a very sexy black dress. Man, was she going to kill Chelsy.

"Chelsy, come here please." They were now in their hotel room, unpacking all of their stuff. Shelly was the one who volunteered to sort out everything.

"What's up?"

"What are these?" She saw that Shelly had found her secrets stash of… condoms.

"Uh..Little white things with sugar in them?"

"Really?" Shelly opened one of them and pulled out the little item in there. "Doesn't look like sugar."

"Ok ok, I can explain. See, Michelle came over right after you left and gave them to me. She said something along the lines of 'you never know' and 'babies'. She must have snuck them into my bag or something. I swear." Chelsy held her hands up in innocence. Shelly just shook her head and threw the condoms elsewhere in the room.

'Boy, if she reacted like this. I hate to tell her about the Blind Date she has tomorrow with the CEO of Kaiba Corporations.

* * *

**Done and done. Now I have to hit myself for making a 4th story when I am no where done with my other three. (hits head with fist) Ouch, that actually hurt. Anyway, please read and review. please?????**


	2. Oh no, not him

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

**Dreaming about Seto Kaiba makes my day so much better.**

* * *

Shelly and Chelsy spent over half of the day unpacking their stuff, only after Shelly had gotten over the whole condoms in the suitcase thing. She swore that when they get back hom, she is going to give Melissa a piece of her mind.

"Want to order some room service?" Chelsy took out a little book that had a full menu on it. Everything from Mexican food to Italian food to random kinds of desserts that could be drowned in chocolate.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Some pizza, mashed potatos with gravy, macaroni and cheese, chicken. What are you gonna have?"

"And so shows her black hole of a stomach." Shelly ignored the comment made towards her and continued with whatever it was she was doing. At the time, she was going through another folder, looking at all the movies that she and Chelsy could watch.

"Are we sure we want to spend all this money right now? I mean, I don't know if we brought enough."

"No worries." Chelsy picked up the phone and dialed room service. "My dad said he would send me more money if I need some. And he said I could spend as much as I want." A voice on the other side of the phone brought Chelsy out of her talk with her friend.

"Room Service."

"Hi, I would like to order some pizza, mashed potatos with gravy, macaroni and cheese, chicken, chocolate strawberry cake, and…some banana-nut muffins." The voice on the other line was silent.

"Uh…do you want that all on the pizza?"

"No, separate please."

"Will be right up soon. Thank You." She hung up the phone and went to lay on her bed. The room was very big for just two girls. It had two King size beds, a bathroom with shower and bath, a balcony the girls could walk out onto. It was just amazing. Oh, and it had a SUPER HUGE TV! WOW!

Shelly picked up the remote from the counter on the side of her bed and pushed the 'On' button. Apparantly, the last person who had been in that room forgot to turn the volume down all the way. As the TV came on, the noise came on full blast; making Shelly and Chelsy fly back against the headboard of the bed.

"TURN IT DOWN TURN IT DOWN!" Chelsy yelled over the loud noise.

"I'M TRYING!" Shelly was pushing every single button on the TV, trying to make the volume go back down. Chelsy jumped on over to her friend's bed and stole the remote from her hands. Shen then pushed a button that was shaped like an arrow pointing down, causing the volume to go directly silent.

"Shelly, pushing every button in site doesn't make the TV go down, look…" she pulled her friend by her hair. "The down arrow is to make things go down." Shelly looked up at her best friend and smirked.

"You know what.." She pulled the remote away from her friend. "I'm taking you down." She then tackled her friend down onto the floor, both of them giggling as they hit the floor. "Wrestle match."

"Wait, we can't. We need a referee." They heard a knocking from the door, Chelsy was the one to get up to answer it. Once she opened the door, she saw the room service attendant with a big rolling cart full of the food they ordered.

"Room Service." The attendant smiled at the girl as he rolled the cart into the room. Before he could leave, Shelly pulled Chelsy to the floor.

"Count to 3." She said as she pinned her best friend to the floor. The attendant knew what was going on and joined in the fun. He got down on both of his knees and started hitting the floor on each count.

"1,2,3. Ding ding ding." Shelly jumped up with victory. The attendant grabbed onto one of her arms and lifted it up high in the air. "Winner." Shelly laughed and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a prettyn good amount for a tip. She put the money in his hand as he got ready to leave. Once outside the door, Chelsy crawled over to it and closed it tight, making sure to lock it.

"I win. So I get first pick." Shelly picked up the the big chocolate strawberry cake and a spoon. She patted the spot next to her on her bed, telling her best friend to pick up a food and come watch the movie. Her friend picked up the pizza.

"So what's your first choice?"

"Kung Fu Panda."

"Why?" Chelsy grabbed the pamphlet with all the movies and noticed it had one of her most favorite of all times. "Resident Evil. Oh please please please. Can we watch this?" She was practically jumping up and down in the bed.

"No, you know I hate scary movies. It's because of them that I am now scared of clowns, dolls, certain kinds of dogs, spiders, snakes…"

"Just about everything that ever lived. Please please." 'Oh wait, I better let her do what she wants. I set her up on that date after all, when am I going to tell her?'

"So what?"

"Let's watch your movie. I suddenly feel like watching a panda that makes ramen noodles for a living and then suddenly defeats a tiger with a flick of his finger(A.N. For those who havn't seen the movie, sorry for a spoiler)."

"Whatever." Shelly pushed the little button on the remote, signaling the TV that they ordered the movie to watch. Before the movie began, Chelsy couldn't hold in her secret anymore, so she just blabbed it out.

"SHELLY, I SET YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE FOR TOMORROW NIGHT!" Chelsy looked at her friend to see her reaction. Shelly eyes narrowed at her friend, her teeth crushed together as she growled. She suddenly got a very sweet smile on her face.

"Chelsy have some cake." Shelly picked up her spoon and took one big bite of the cake, then she pushed the cake into her friend's face before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I wonder how Mokuba's going to break it to Seto. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as getting a perfectly delicious chocolate cake thrown into his face."

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were sitting at the long dining table inside their huge mansion. Mokuba was digging into his food while Seto was just drinking some tea and typing away on his computer. Every once in a while, Mokuba would look up at his brother and move closer to him. Seto wouldn't even bother with a glance, a little too caught up in his work.

"Big Brother." Mokuba finally called out to him. Seto looked up from his computer and gave Mokuba a very warm smile. Mokuba was probably the only one in the entire world to ever see such a warm smile from the usually cold Seto Kaiba.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto finally closed his laptop, giving his little brother full attention.

"Well, uh, is there anything in partiular that you would want to do tomorrow?" 'I have to break it to him gently.'

"Mokuba, you know I have a very important meeting tomorrow. And that's early in the morning, and then afterwards I…"

"You can't plan anything for tomorrow night." Mokuba cut in right away.

"And why is that?"

"Because…um…because..I uh…OH screw it. Big Brother." Mokuba stood up in his seat and slammed his hands on the table in front of him. "You need a break from all the work that you do here."

"And what's wrong with that? I work so that this corporation will have enough money and that I don't have to worry about your future."

"Still. Big Brother, You've graduated from high school already and have never had a girlfriend. I think it's time for that to change, so I set you up on a blind date with a girl that I've met yesterday."

"Say that again."

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"Depends on if I heard right."

"Well, I said that I set you up on a blind date." Seto stood up from his chair.

"Run." It took Mokuba a few seconds before he realized what Seto meant. He spun on his heel and headed towards the stairs, Seto taking off after him just shortly after.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Shelly went through her suitcase, looking for the perfect outfit to wear that day. Chelsy had finally calmed her down about going out on a date, she figured she might as well just get it over with. But the date wasn't till night, so she and her friend had the whole day to themselves.

"Wake up." Shelly grabbed onto her friend's deodarant, aimed it at her hair, and threw it. It hit Chelsy right on her nose.

"Ow." Chelsy sat up in her bed, letting the blanket fall off her body. Revealing her 'Happy Bunny' PJ. "That's a very nice wake-up call."

"I didn't want to walk over there. So I just threw something. Now take a shower and get ready, we've got some sight-seeing to do."

"What? No 'good morning'? No 'how was your sleep'?" Chelsy stood from her bed and walked over to her friend, looking at the possible choices of clothes.

"Morning, Good sleep. Take shower."

"Love ya too." Chelsy disappeared into the bathroom, letting Shelly choose her own clothes. She had finally settled on a black skin tight shirt, jeans with some black stripes going down the sides, and some black sneakers.

"Awesome." She threw on th clothes and looked herself in the mirror. She realized that the shirt didn't want to stay below her belly-button,so she just let it hang. Her pants were resting right on her hips bone and her shoes could barely be seen under the low pants.

"Oh, are we going goth today? All I see is black." Chelsy came out of the bathroom, a towel hugging her body.

"No, I didn't bring black lipstick." Shelly walked into the bathroom and rubbed the fog off the mirror, allowing her to see her face better. "GEEZ, why didn't you tell me I look like an ogre when I wake up?"

"Because it's an improvement."

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

"Darn right nothing." Shelly got to work on her face and hair. She let her hair hang down again, except she put little attachable strands of light purple hair clips in her hair. She then put on some make-up, making sure to use purple eyeliner instead of black. When she was finish, she gave herself a good look in the mirror, smiling at the job well done.

"Cool. I'll wear red clothes then." Chelsy came in. Her clothing attire almost the same as Shelly's ,except her shirt was red with a black heart in the middle. And her jeans had little red chains hanging down the sides. Her shoes were a mixture of red and black.

"You trying to show me up woman?" The two shared in a short laugh. Shelly moved out of the way, allowing Chelsy to do her hair and make-up. She put blood red hair clips in her hair instead of purple. And instead of black eye-liner, she put on red.

"Let's get going." The two of them grabbed their phones, wallets, and room key before departing from the room. When they reached downstairs, they received billions of stares.

"You think they're never seen two American girls with colorful hair." Chelsy whispered over to Shelly.

"They havn't."

* * *

"I can't believe it. I'm going out on a date tonight." Seto laid on his bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He brought up his right arm and rested it over his eyes. 'With a girl I've never met.' A banging on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he immediately knew it was Mokuba.

"Big Brother, can I come in?"

"Sure." The door creaked open slowly, Mokuba peeked his head in to see if it was really ok to enter. Once sure, he walked in all the way and made sure to lock the door behind him.

"Are you mad at me?" Mokuba walked over to his brother's bed and took a place on top of it.

"I was at first. But then I got over it."

"I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just..I want you to be happy. Don't you want to have a family someday?"

"I have you Mokuba. That's all the family I will ever need."

"No no, I mean a wife and children. Seto, I want to be an Uncle one day." Seto chuckled as he brought his arm off his eyes to pat Mokuba's head.

"Is that all? You just want to be an Uncle so badly?"

"You know what I mean. So please big brother, go on the date tonight." Mokuba put his hands together in a pleading form. Wanting so badly for his big brother to say yes.

Seto took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Ok, just for you." Mokuba threw his hands up in the air and cheered. With his arms wide open, he hugged Seto.

* * *

"DUDE, THEY GOT AN ARCADE!" Shelly was jumping around like a little kid on Christmas morning when she noticed the huge arcade building. She grabbed onto her friends's sleeve and started pulling her towards the building.

Once inside, Shelly felt like she had just entered heaven. On her right were all those cool fighting games with the japanese martial arts and the crazy dressed chicks. On her left were gun games of where they have to shoot the evil looking clowns. It was just games galore.

"Chelsy, God is so good. He has blessed me with an arcade that is just huge and..DANCING GAME!" Shelly ran past all of the people in the arcade to the dancing game, she put in a few coins and called Chelsy over to her.

"Let's show them what we Americans can do." Chelsy smirked at her sister as the put the mode on 'expert'. Immediately the music changed to something fast pace and the arrows were coming up like a stampede.

A group of people noticed the strangely dressed girls and decided to go watch. Shelly and Chelsy started to stomp on all of the arrows on the floor, not missing a single one yet.

"Hey Yugi, Yami,check out the two hotties." Yugi,Yami(A.N. Yami isn't inside Yugi.) Joey, and Tristen happened to be at the arcade that day. They were also in the group that gathered around the two girls.

"Yeah man, the one in all black is super fine. Just look at those hooters man." Joey and Tristen continued to oogle over Shelly, watching how her boobs would bounce with every move she did. Yami, on the other hand, paid no attention to Shelly, all of his attention happened to be on the other girl, Chelsy. Yugi was just admiring their dancing steps.

"Go girls, go girls, go girls." The crowd started chanting as the dance came to an near end. Chelsy and Shelly decided to show off just alittle more. So at the last ten arrows, Shelly did a flip over Chelsy. Chelsy did a few break-dancing movies under Shelly, both of them ending up on the opposite sides they started on. With the last arrow, they striked a pose.

"Awesome. Man, I got to get that chick's number."

"Hey, get in line Joey. I saw them first."

"Says who?" Joey and Tristen got into a little fist fight, ignoring all the looks they were getting, including the ones from Shelly and Chelsy. The two of them just took a quick look at each other and stepped off the dancing machine. Although, nobody wanted to go up after them.

"Impressive dancing." Yami went up to Chelsy right away. "I'm very amazed."

"Oh thanks. It's nothing really. Hi, I'm Chelsy." She held up her hand.

"Yami." He took her hand in his and shook it. "So, have you been dancing long?"

"No, It's just a pastime that me and Shelly do in America for fun."

"So you're from America?" Yugi joined in, also shaking her hand and introducing himself. Joey and Tristen finally noticed that Shelly was standing all by herself, the both of them ade their move.

"Hey cutie, I couldn't help but noticed how hot you looked while dancing. How bout going with me to the movies tomorrow?" Joey put on his signature grin and gave her a thumbs-up. Tristen came and pushed him out of the way, letting him have all of her attention.

"Hi, name's Tristen. Why not give up on blond boy over there and come with me?"

"Uh…Hi, Tristen and blond dude. Name's Shelly." She smiled at them, making their faces turn red. She shook her head at the reaction, she always did have this kind of effect on some guys, but she didn't want to.

"Hey Shelly, come say hi." She turned around to see her friend with two guys, the two of them looked like they could be twins. She quickly ran away from the two guys fighting over her to greet the two guys that seemed to be hitting on her friend.

"What's up twins? Name's Shelly." She shook both Yugi and Yami's hand, both of them not really paying attention to her. During this, Chelsy looked at her cellphone, seeing that it was about time for her to force Shelly to get ready for her blind date.

"Sorry guys, we got to run. Laters." She quickly grabbed onto Shelly's arm and pulled her out of the arcade, the crowd 'aww'ing from the lost of the two great dancers.

"We'll find them again boys." Joey stood next to his two short friends. "They can't really hide."

* * *

"Ok, Seto, so when you see the girl, what do you do?"

"Walk past her to get to the table first in order to make the date end sooner?"

"Wrong. Big Brother, didn't you learn anything from the notes I gave you?" Mokuba sat on Seto's bed, watching his brother dress in a pretty expensive looking suit. Earlier that day, Mokuba had researched some dating tips for his big brother, but it looks like he never learned it.

"No."

* * *

"Ok, we got the clips out of your hair, your make-up has been redone. You're wearing a very sexy black dress with scandelous black heels. Girl you looking fine." Chelsy looked over her friend, approving of the look very well.

"I feel like a barbie doll."

"But a very cute barbie doll."

"Can we just go and get this over with?" Shelly grabbed onto her purse. They headed out the door and into a cab. It took about an hour to get to the restaurant, unfortunately it was way out of town. Luckily, it was a very nice Italian restaurant. After they walked inside, Chelsy spotted her little friend that helped her set up her friend, Mokuba.

"Ok, here he is." Shelly looked towards the little boy. At first, she thought he was her date. That was, until her eyes met Seto Kaiba.

"YOU SET ME UP ON A DATE WITH HIM?!"

"YOU SET ME UP ON A DATE WITH HER?!"

* * *

**Ok, that's another chapter done. Thank ya for reading. But please review????**


	3. he's not so bad, she's not so bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own both OC**

**Pairings: SetoxOC; YamixOCxYugi**

* * *

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two knew each other." Chelsy tried to smile off the whole situation, hoping that her friend would actually be excited about it.

"Yeah I know him. He's the ass that knocked me over at the airport."

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who was below me. That's all right, everybody who's below me always look up at me."

"I wasn't looking up at you, I was glaring at you."

"Hm." Shelly bared her teeth and growled. Chelsy saw how her friend's arm was shaking with anger.

'She's gonna punch him!' She quickly grabbed onto both of Shelly's arm. "Let's find you guys a seat." Mokuba pushed Seto forward. Chelsy, on the other hand, was practically carrying her friend over her shoulder.

"Put me down put me down put me down." Shelly was pounding on her friend's back.

"Calm down, you're giving everybody a free show up here." When they got to their table, Chelsy placed her friend down, once she was sure she wouldn't run away.

"You're the one making me give the free show, here's a thought. Sell off my date, we'll be able to make billions of dollars. There should be some girl desperate to go out with a S.O.B like him."

"Shut up and act like your age."

"You shut up and act like your age." Chelsy held in the urge to throw her friend off her shoulder and let her fall horribly against the floor.

"Seto, the seat." Mokuba whispered to his big brother. Kaiba knew that when his little brother used his first name, he was usually in trouble. He rolled his eyes as he held out a chair for Shelly to sit in.

"Ok, I'm confident you guys can take it for yourselves. Laters." Chelsy and Mokuba quickly ran out of the club. Shelly sighed. She walked over to where the chair was and turned her back towards Kaiba. Unknown to her, he left the seat out and walked over to his. So she FELL ON HER BUTT.

"OW!"

"You can seat yourself." Kaiba sat in his seat, one of his elbow placed on the table and his head in that hand. He looked off towards a random direction while Shelly stood up and got in her chair properly.

"Thanks a lot jerk." 'This guy is rich right? So I'll get my revenge. Just you wait, pretty boy.' A waiter came by shortly.

"Welcome sir and…HELLO NURSE!" The waiter quickly covered his mouth to prevent any other perverted things from slipping out.

"Excuse me?" 'Dang, cute waiter here.'

"I'm sorry Madam, but your beauty, it blinded me. It caught me off guard, I have never seen anybody that holds even half of your beautiness."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm sitting right here. And I'm her date. So back off." 'Why am I defending her?' Seto Kaiba questioned himself.

'Why is he defending me?'

"Oh, so sorry. Well, here are your menus and I'll be right back to take your order." He opened the menu for Shelly. For Seto, he just threw it in his face.

"Way to flirt."

"I'm sorry that I'm so attractive that guys just want to be around me all the time. You must not be used to that kind of attention."

"Trust me. I'm use to all sorts of attention." The waiter shortly came back, he had his pen and pad out, ready to write everything. Shelly looked over the menu one more time before she knew all that she was gonna order. The waiter leaned closer to her to see what she was going to point at.

'Wow' was all he thought when she finished pointing at about 15 items. "And a glass of water." She finished off, giving the menu back.

"I'll…just…. Eat whatever she doesn't eat." Seto's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open wide also as he gave the menu back to the waiter.

"And I hope you remembered that the guy always pays for the first day." She smirked at him.

* * *

"How do you think it's going Chelsy?" Mokuba and Chelsy sat in a camoflouge van, watching a video of how the date between the two were going. He reached into the big tub of popcorn that Chelsy had on her lap and took some of it.

"Horrible." Chelsy answered back. "What ya wanna bet that Kaiba's probably gonna spill some food on her during the date on purpose?"

"Ok, My big brother might be a jerk to certain people, but he would never do that."

"He pulled out the chair and let her fall to the ground."

"Good Point."

* * *

"Hm. So tell me, how many stomachs do you have in there?"

"Tell me, how many sticks up your ass do you have?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves." A row of waiters came by, all with trays of food with them. They placed each plate down. Soon they ran out of room, so they had to pull another table over. After they left, Shelly and Seto began to insult each other.

"You're way past that. Ok, because of you." She pointed the fork that had spagetti on it. "My father and my mother are out of a job. Your stupid company made my family jobless. Do you know how lucky I was to be able to come here to Japan to get away from everything? Of course not, all you care about is your reputation of being ruthless."

"You make it sound like I don't care about anything else."

"Well, do you?"

"My little brother. I would give anything for him; I would even resign from my position as the head of Kaiba Corporation."

"You would do all that?"

"Ok, We got off on the wrong foot here. So I say we start over. Hi…" He reached his arm over the table. "I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Hello." She took his hand in hers. "I'm Shelly."

* * *

"YAY! They're getting along. Mokuba, pass a cupcake"

"Chelsy, pass me a soda."

* * *

After getting over a few more arguments, Seto was actually having a good time. For some strange reason, this girl kept making him smile and laugh. And when I say smile, I mean smile, not the creepy smirk that everybody is used to seeing.

"So tell me more about yourself." He took a sip of his water.

"Well, my parents had many miscarriages before me. So the doctor kept suggesting that they'd get an abortion or something. They refused and viola, here I am. Born on October 27. Grew up around a lot of boys, because that's all that was basically in the family."

"No wonder you're so good at arguing."

"It's a gift. I'm a big time Daddy's girl. Go ahead and laugh but I love my daddy."

"Let me guess, you were one of those little girls that would always say she was going to marry her daddy when she gets older."

"How'd you know?"

"Because Mokuba went through this extremely weird stage in his life where he said he wanted to marry me so that I wouldn't leave him." The two shared a weird glance before both busting out into laughter.

* * *

"Oh, how cute." Chelsy patted Mokuba's head.

"That's not cute. That's embarrassing."

* * *

"But Mokuba's not a girl."

"I know, but still." The waiter came by to take the plates away.

"Any room for dessert?"

"Want to share?" Seto Kaiba asked Shelly.

"Sure. Whatever you want." She felt herself blush as she answered him. She didn't hear what kind of dessert Seto asked for.

"How did you and that strange girl that was carrying you meet?"

"We met in grade school. We just started talking at random. Turns out we had a lot in common, problem was that I wasn't afraid to admit how weird i am but she was. After a while, she came out of her little shell and went crazy like me."

"That's disturbing. I don't need to explain my life since the whole world knows it."

"You don't have to. But I want to know one thing." She paused. "How did it feel to be treated that way?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I would probably feel hurt with all the pressure. The pressure of having to be perfect in everything. I just wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Mokuba kept me going." Seto glared down at the table cloth, the memories of his childhood raised through his mind.

"I want to cry. You went through a hard childhood. LET ME HOLD YOU!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his head, letting him get a good feel and view of his boobs. She held back her tears, hey, she didn't want any black stuff running down her face.

"Um..well, it's nothing really." He didn't feel her budge, he had no choice left but to hug her back. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Shelly and Seto sitting in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"First comes love, then comes marriage."

"Then…I don't remember the words so…then comes Seto with every more kissing."

"Mokuba, grown-ups do much more than just kiss."

"I've had the talk with Seto before. I know what grown-ups do."

"So let me finish the rest of the song. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes uncontrollable sex that Shelly and Kaiba will lose so much weight for sweating so much and the whole house will be covered in plastic wrap cause it would be too nasty to sit anywhere and…"

"STOP, MY EARS, MY EARS! THEY HURT!"

* * *

They didn't know how it happened, but somehow Shelly ended up sitting on top of Seto's lap and they were feeding each other some cheesecake.

"How did this happen again?"

"I don't remember. But we better get going." Without looking at the damage of the bill, Seto just pulled out one of his credit cards and gave it to the waiter. Who rushed to get it paid cause he was getting really jealous. Shelly stood and help Seto Kaiba up.

They stepped out the restaurant, Shelly felt the cold breeze. Not knowing what to do, Seto just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Seto Kaiba's limo came driving up front. He opened the door for her, letting her slip in before him.

The ride back was rather interesting. Shelly was playing with the radio and found one of her favorites songs, it amazed her that it was actually in English.

"What song is this?" Kaiba questioned.

"It's called 'Crazy' by this two rapper, Pitbull and Lil'Jon." Shelly started to jump up and down in her seat, along with the music. And she started to sing along with the song.

"Now jump up, let's get crazy. Now jump up, let's get crazy. Damn, that crazy." If she could, she could have stood up in the limo and started dancing. Seto felt a smile creep up on his lip, but it wasn't a smile of having fun, it was more of a perverted smile. Ever since the hug, all sorts of images kept popping in his head. Naughty images.

'I can't think that now. I've only gone on one date with her.' He turned his sight from her dancing to the scenary out the window. When the song was done, they had made it back to the hotel she was staying at.

'Chelsy must have told them where the hotel is.' The driver quickly ran over to open the door for the two. Seto wrapped an arm around her waist, seeing that there were a bunch of kids in front of the hotel checking her out.

"Nice night. But the beginning didn't start out that well."

"I agree."

"So we should go on another. But next time, I won't let you fall on your butt."

"Thank you. Cause that hurt." He chuckled as they stopped in front of her door. It was an awkward pause between the two. Seto gently kissed her cheek as she put her keycard into the slot to open the door.

"Night." He got ready to leave until he remembered something very very VERY important. "Wait a minute, I need your number."

"Oh. Right." She told him her number and he called her cellphone, she took it out of her purse and saw his number appear. "Now I got yours." He kissed her once again on the cheek before departing.

There was one thing running through their minds at the time, And it wasn't how the date went.

'Where's Chelsy?'

'Where's Mokuba?'

* * *

"WE'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Mokuba and Chelsy hugged each and did the whole anime river cry.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter done. What ya thing? Read and review. Please????**

* * *


	4. REVENGE! or is it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**I don't know why. But this is the only story I have written that I can actually laugh at. Why? Why can't I attempt humor in any other of my stories?? WHY??????....oops, sorry, didn't mean to show you that little break-down.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviews and saves my story to 'story-alert'. Means a whole lot to me.**

* * *

"Hello?" Mokuba peaked his head into the mansion. He wasn't about to put his whole body in there, especially since he wasn't home before Seto.

"If I time this right, I can make it half-way up the stairs before he hears me." Mokuba quietly snuck in on the tip of his toes. Concentrating on one thing causes you to miss others though. What do I mean?

Well, Mokuba didn't hear Seto close the door behind him. He didn't hear Seto's footsteps behind him. And he didn't hear the amused chuckle either.

"Who are we hiding from?" Seto Kaiba whispered into his little brother's ear.

"Shhhhhh, be very very quiet. We're hiding from Seto. He still doesn't know about me and Chelsy eavesdropping on his and Shelly's date and…wait, who's behind me?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"A maid?"

"Wrong."

"Blues Eyes White Dragon coming alive to steal my brother and take him to the cards world to give him as a sacrifice to their queen, Dark Magician Girl?"

"Say what?"

"Say BYE!" Mokuba sprinted up the stairs in the mansion. It took Seto a good 20 seconds before he reacted. Mokuba didn't even dare to take a look back, too scared of what he would run into.

Mokuba saw a random open door to one of the bathrooms, and took the chance. Once inside, he closed the door and locked all the locks on there. 'Why did Seto put so many locks? It's not like somebody's going to walk in on him when he's using the toilet.'

"Mokuba, Let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." Mokuba answered back. His throat and his stomach hurt from the laugh that nearly got out.

"I'm not gonna huff n puff n blow the door down. I'm too smart for that."

"Uh-huh. If you were so smart, you would be in here by now instead of doing a nursery rhyme. Face it Seto, I got the looks and the brain."

"If you got the looks, how come I'm the one with a hot girl's number? And if you are so smart, then you have failed to realize that you need a special code to get out of the bathroom. This is my own private one when I don't want people bothering me."

Mokuba looked to the side of the door, seeing a keypad with all the numbers on it.

"Uh-oh."

"I'm not telling you the password."

"Is it your birthday?"

"It was. But I changed it a while ago. So it's totally different. Good luck."

"Seto, you wouldn't leave me in here, would you? Seto?" 'He's gone.' Mokuba sat on the cold tile floor, making his mind think harder than ever.

'My birthday? No. Our stepfather's birthday? No. His old locker combination? No. What is it?!"

* * *

"I can't believe you were listening in on my date the entire time. You little…FEMALE DOG!"

"Oh no, you did not just call me a Female Dog. Did you?"

"Yes I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Chelsy and Shelly argued back and forth between each other. Chelsy felt no regret for crashing the date, it was just way too much fun.

"Oh, I'm just gonna tie you to a chair and interrogate you."

"Why? You were basically on the date with me."

"No, over other stuff. Like what was going through your mind when you looked at Seto."

"Uh-Oh." Shelly scrambled around the room, her best friend following her every move.

SECONDS LATER

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND ROPE FROM?"

"My sources shall remain a secret for the rest of your life." Chelsy smiled. It didn't take long to catch Shelly and tie her to a chair in the middle of the room.

"You suck."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will do nothing but fly in one ear and out the other."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me. So, is Seto a good kisser?"

"How will I know? I don't kiss on the first date."

"Moving on. What does he like best, your boobs or your butt?"

"Why?"

"Because when you hugged him, his eyes did nothing but look at your gigantic hooters. And then when you were sitting on him, didn't you notice his hand rubbing your big booty?"

"Whoa, you're asking the wrong person."

"You're right. Oh, I got to call Mokuba. IDEA!" Chelsy ran out of the room.

"Uh..hello? Not to disturb you or make you do more work but…CAN YOU UNTIE ME FROM THIS CHAIR?!"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Mokuba sat up against the sink, his hand clutching onto his cell phone. Last night, he talked to Chelsy about a new kind of plan. He would love to put it into action, but there's still the problem of unlocking the door.

"You still in there?"

"Yeah, big brother. I give. What's the password already????"

"Ok ok, Look at the numbers on your cellphone. Then spell out Shelly's name from those numbers. Viola, there's the password. Now excuse me, I've got a date."

"What? Wait, don't go." Mokuba pulled out his cellphone and looked through the numbers, saying them as he pushed them into the keypad. "7…4…3…5…5…9" Yay, the lock on the door clicked.

"FREEDOM!" Mokuba broke out of the bathroom, happy to breath regular air once more. "Got to call Chelsy, this calls for revenge."

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs. Bye." Shelly ended her call with Seto Kaiba, her eyes danced with excitement.

"I'm sorry already. Just let me out of here. There's no windows and the lights broke; plus my hands wet. I think I fell into the toilet."

"No, you're going to stay in there until I come back from my date with Seto. Who's downstairs. Bye!" Shelly grabbed onto her keys before she left the room. Her and Seto must be sharing a brain, because she locked her best friend in the bathroom too.

The only difference was that there wasn't a keypad inside, instead, there was a chair against the door handle. Oldest trick in the book.

Shelly pushed the door to her room open, not noticing someone standing against the wall.

"Hey Mokuba, make sure you lock the door. Seto told me you were coming, bye." Mokuba pushed the door open with one hand, the other hand gripping his nose. Good thing it wasn't bleeding.

"Chelsy, are you in the bathroom?" He walked into the room, noticing how messy it was. And he also noticed the chair against the door.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" She yelled through the door. Mokuba went over to get the chair off, Chelsy had no idea of this. She had backed up as far as she could go and charged for the door.

"Ok, we…AAAHHHH!!!!" Mokuba screamed as Chelsy ran into him, making them both tumble around on the floor.

"Thanks Mokuba." She sat up on him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go."

"You got it."

* * *

I know it's short. But I needed to finish this chapter fast because…well, I'm kind of out of ideas right now. The only reason I was able to write this today was because I got hit in the head with a coke can full of popcorn kernals (Don't ask how). And next thing I knew, I was on the floor and OUT!

So I stayed home from school today. Anywho, read and review. Please????


	5. Do I really have to say goodbye?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, oh how nice would it be if I did.**

**I'm trying to finish this pretty fast. The title was called 'Blind Date with Seto Kaiba'. So it should have only covered the blind date, not the whole summer. So I think I'm only going to finish this story up right now and then maybe write a little sequel later. Who knows?**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Seto had his arm around the small of Shelly's back. She, at the moment, was looking around her.

"Have you ever got the feeling you were being watched?"

"People are watching us." She looked around even more, and right he was. So many people would pass by them, whispering some kind of gossip. Some couples even giggled at them.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"No, I'll let you wallow in the darkness a little while longer."

"Jerk. Are you trying to get on my bad side again?"

"I thought I already was." She chuckled. So far, he had been the only guy to actually make her laugh like this.

Shelly hated to admit it but she was really attached to Seto, even after only one date. He attempted to be a gentlemen sometimes, and he even offered to buy her stuff.

But there was something wrong with that. Even though he did offer so much, it wasn't what she wanted. Sure, a few gifts were cool every now and then, because that would make them more special.

Gifts every single day though would just get too tiring for her. Yeah, so let's come clean. He's just too rich.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No." She answered him back. He took his arm off her waist. His hand was aiming to get a hold of her hand.

------

Mokuba and Chelsy followed the couple, their eyes never leaving them alone. Mokuba had his trusty binoculars in his hands while Chelsy was holding a walkie talkie.

"Chelsy, why do you need a walkie talkie? I'm right here."

"No no no, pull out your walkie talkie. Remember, we're agents." Mokuba sighed as he took the walkie talkie out of his butt pocket.

"Come in Chelsy." He rolled his eyes as he spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Chelsy here, and you're supposed to say over when you're done talking, over."

"You're so weird, over."

"Shut up, they're on the move, over."

"On the move to where? Over." Mokuba and Chelsy would walked behind random people to hide their identity.

"What's your position, Mok, Over."

"Why did you call me 'Mok'? Over."

"Because if I called you by your real name, then people would actually catch on. Over"

"So you got the first three letters of my name. Wow, you're really smart. Over."

"Shut up Mok. Over." They continued to follow the couple, who seemed to be making a lot of twists and turns down the random streets. Seto and Shelly finally turned down a dark allay, disappearing from Mokuba and Chelsy's sight.

"We've lost them. Over."

"Find ." Mokuba threw the walkie talkie up in the air and let it fall and smash into tiny little pieces.

"Ok, let's stop saying that now. I got a headache from it." The two of them came out from hiding behind people, receiving a few iritated glares from them. Chelsy walked ahead of Mokuba, searching franticaly for her missing friend.

"Mokuba, she's and Seto are missing. They've been kidnapped." Suddenly, hands shot out of the same allay that Seto and Shelly had gone in. They wrapped themselves around her waist. "NO,I'M BEING KIDNAPPED."

Mokuba latched himself onto her before the hands pulled her into the allay.

"Let her go." He yelled at whoever was holding Chelsy.

"Don't rape me. Don't rape me. Please don't rape me."

"Girl, why would I want to rape you? I'm your best friend."

"Shelly, you jerk. Why did you do that?"

"It was Seto's idea." Seto Kaiba stood on the opposite wall of the allay, fully being entertained by the little scene that just happened.

"Big brother, you did this on purpose?"Mokuba looked up at his brother, putting on the 'I'm hurt' look. His eyes even pretend to water upwith tears.

"You deserved it. Shame on you for following me on my date."

"Shame on you for tricking us. I seriously thought I was going to be sexually assaulted and killed." The mere thought creeped Seto out. Never would he let that happen.

"You know Mokuba, if you wanted to come with me so badly, you just had to ask Shelly."

"Why Shelly?"

"Cause I don't mind at all. But she might." Both boys looked over to the girls; who, at some time, had decided to wrestle around a little on the floor.

"Hey Shelly, can me and Chelsy come on the date with you?"

"You can. But Chelsy here has to pay the price."

"Bring it on girl."

* * *

"Man, I'm so bored." Joey flopped his head onto the table in front of him.

"Give us a break from your whining Joey." Tristen leaned onto Joey's bent over body, closing his eyes in the process.

"Come on guys, we havn't even started the day yet." Yugi tried to reassure his two grieving friends.

"I agree. We can go to Yugi's Grandpa's shop to get some new dueling cards."

"Dude, is dueling all you think of? Nah, we're gonna do something even more fun than that."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"Picking up some chicks."

"Yugi, help me out here." Yami turned to his twin brother.

"Sorry bro, you're on your own." Now it was Yami's turned to flop his head on the table. He didn't know it would hurt so much.

They right now were sitting in a coffee café, still trying to decide what to do. Their seats were right up against the window. So they were able to see everybody that walked in.

"Hey Yami, isn't that the cute girl we saw at the arcade the other day?" Yami lifted his head up, indeed it was.

"HUH? Is that other girl with her?" Joey and Tristen pressed their faces against the window. "Jackpot. She's here. Along with…Kaiba." The little vein in Joey's head popped out for the world, or just his friends, to see.

"Whoa, Kaiba. What's he doing with the cute girls? Hey, they're walking into the café." Joey and Tristen rushed to the entrance of the café, waiting for Shelly to walk in. Right when the door opened, she happened to be the first on in.

"Hey Shelly Baby. Long time no see."

"Where ya been?"

"OH hey, I know you two. You're….you're…I forgot your names. But I met you when I went to the arcade."

"Exactly." Joey and Tristen continued to smile at the girl, until they noticed a pair of arms wrapping and pulling her away from them.

"Wheeler, stop flirting with my girl." Seto Kaiba stared intensely at them.

"So you see a very cute girl and decided to claim her as yours? Wait your turn Kaiba."

"You're making it sound like you're going to rape her or something."

"You know what I meant. Kaiba."

"The chihuahua is yapping again."

"Why do you call him a 'chihuahua'?" Shelly looked up at Seto.

"Because he's short."

"Hey,why you acting all fuzzy and mushy gushy with him?" Tristen cut in.

"Oh because we went on a date last night and are on another one right now." She smiled at them.

"WHAT?!" Joey and Tristen couldn't believe their ears or eyes. This cute little girl who loved to dance was with the cold stiff Seto Kaiba who loved to do work and talk down on others. Wow, it is true on what they say. Opposites attract.

"Tough luck, Wheeler." Seto teased him. Chelsy and Mokuba walked past the little scene and headed towards Yugi and Yami.

"Hey boys, long time no see." She smiled at them.

"Chelsy, we saw you just the other day." Yugi laughed at her, trying his hardest to hide the blush.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Over 24 hours." She left to go get herself some coffee.

"Hey Yugi, , that girl is crazy."

"aw, mokuba, she can't be that bad." Yami tried to reason.

"She made me talk to her through a walkie talkie when I was standing right next to her. If that's not crazy, I don't know what is."

"Ok, yeah, I admit. That's is pretty crazy."

"Thank you." Chelsy stuck her head in-between Yugi and Yami's, in her hand a tall cup of some kind of coffee. "I'm so proud to be called crazy."

'She's weird. Yet cute.' Yugi thought to himself.

'Mokuba wasn't kidding. Yet, I'm ok with this.'

"Ok, let's get out of this gloomy mood. Shelly, why don't we all go to an amusement park or something?"

"Yeah! I like that idea. Seto…" She turned around in his arms. "Can we go? Please please please please?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Kaiba." Joey and Tristen pulled Shelly out of his arms. "Don't be such a spoil sport." The both of them laughed as they lead Shelly out of the café.

"Wait for us." Yami, Yugi and Chelsy ran out.

"Well, big brother?"

"I ain't about to let Shelly get away from me that easily. Of course we're gonna go,I just wished I didn't have a weak stomach."

* * *

"Whoa, look at all the neat rides." Shelly and Chelsy linked arms as they walked through the entrance of the amusement park. It was, by far, one of the biggest ones they have ever seen in their lives.

"Dude,they have a huge rollercoaster."

"No thank you. If I go on that, my innards will be emptied."

"SO?" The group of boys followed the two crazy girls to the rollercoaster. Yugi, Joey, and Tristen were cheering. Mokuba had run off to get some cotton candy. Seto and Yami were standing in front of a trash can, ready to heave.

"Distraction is needed."Seto said.

"Hey look, a tunnel of love."

"I'd prefer that to something that will make me turn inside-out." The two of them nodded. Plan in action.

They sprinted over to the girls and stole them away from the line, the other three boys not even noticing. Until it was there turn to get on the roller coaster.

"Hey, where did they…"

"Hurry up!" the other people in the line yelled at them.

ELSEWHERE WITH SETO AND YAMI

"Thank you so much." Shelly hugged Seto for getting her away from the roller coaster.

"No fair. I wanted to go on the big scary thing that does twist and turns and the bars aren't strong enough so you have a fifty percent chance of falling out." Yami rolled his eyes at Chelsy, why was he interested again? OH yeah, she's really cute.

"You, us, tunnel of love." He quickly said to were now next in line to get into a heard shaped boat, seating for two.

"I've never been in one of these." Shelly and Seto took their seats.

"Me neither." He replied back to her. After their boat started, Yami and Chelsy got a chance to get in theirs.

"I've read about these. They say that inside the tunnel, there are some pictures and images of monsters and such, in order to make the girl cling to the guy."

"Where'd you read that, Chelsy?"

"In a magazine." She stated.

Seto and Shelly were looking at the different kinds of scenary inside the tunnel. Some of it had plastic hearts and flowers.

"Just put a doll and singing,and it'll be just like that ride at Disneyland with the addicting song 'It's a small world after all.'"

"How does that song go?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Please?" He begged.

"Oh boy, you're gonna hate me after this. It's a small world after all, it's a small after, it's a small world after all, it's a small small world."

"Stop stop stop, I'll never get that tune out of my head."

"Welcome to my world, population: you and me." She laughed at her own joke. Seto just continued to watch.

'I want to touch her.' He thought to himself. Well, the lovey dovey scenary was over. Now it was time for the scary part. Out of nowhere, little clay figures of scary looking goblins would pop out.

"AH!" Shelly screamed as she grabbed onto Seto's arm and hid her face in his shoulder. Mentally, he cheered for himself.

Yami, on the other hand, wasn't exactly having the best ride of his life. Instead of cowering from all the scary thing, Chelsy would just cheer on.

"Yeah, did you see those things? So cool. I wonder if they get blood from blood centers or something."

"You're not scared of stuff like this?"

"No, I'm seriously not. Are you?"

"They don't bother me."

"Really?! Does that mean you and I can actually go see a horror movie? I can't take Shelly cause she's a big scardy-cat."

"Totally." He smiled at her. Her heart began to pound like crazy. At first, she didn't know what was going on. Never had she felt this strong about a boy. In the past, she had had her heart broken more than a few times. That's why she was the way she was now.

'You're a freak' they would tell her right when they broke her heart. None of them knew how to take a joke like she did. There were even a few times where she felt like committing suicide.

In fact, she almost succedded in it. Until Shelly ran into the room and stopped her. She reminded her that she didn't need a guy in her life to make her happy. Everything changed there. From then on, she made it her life goal to make sure that Shelly was happy. No matter what.

"Thanks Yami." She leaned closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Seto and Shelly had gotten off the ride a while ago. They decided to just watch the scenary from up-top. So they went on that thing that lets you ride in the air slowly. (A.N. don't know the name of those.)

It was just a plain seat for two people that held them down by a black bar that would basically suffocate you.

"Wow, it's pretty."

"How can you see? The sun is super bright."

"Sensitive much."

"Don't tease me."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Something you might or might not like."

"Really? What's that?"

"This." She looked at him at the right time. He was learning in towards her, stopping just a few inches away from her. He wanted to see what she would do.

Shelly froze for a seconds, before getting the idea. She moved in the rest of the way. Their lips met, melting perfectly together.

'Her lips…so soft and tasty.' Seto thought to himself. They stayed just like that for a while. Seto moved his hand up to touch her shoulder in a soft manner.

Shelly was the first to pull apart from him. Her lips were shaking from the shock. Her first kiss with a asian man. WOW!

"What do you think? Want more?"

"Yeah." She answered him back. They met once again, except this time they used tongue. Both of them didn't really now what to do, but they went with the flow.

YAMI AND CHELSY

"Nice ride that was. Although it could have used just a little bit more blood."

"I think it was wonderful. Just like you."

"Whoa boy, I've only known you for just over 24 hours."

"Yeah, but you can't tell me you havn't felt anything from being with me."

"You're right." She giggled when he pulled her closer to himself. Letting him rest his head on her shoulder. A vibration coming from her jean pocket interrupted the sweet moment.

"It's my phone." She pulled it out and answered. "Hello, Chelsy here….Hi mom, guess what, I…what? How?....Drunk?....you're serious. Ok, we're on our way." She hung up her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Shelly?" Yami pointed in the direction where Seto and Shelly were. She saw them walking towards them, hand in hand. "Shelly, we have to go."

"Go where? We can't leave yet."

"We have to go…back to the United States."

"Why?"

"Our uncles were in a car accident. It's really severe, Shelly. My mom just called saying that she doesn't think they're gonna make it."

* * *

Shelly had asked Seto to drive both of them to the hotel to pack up. During the drive, Yami got on Seto's laptop to help book them a flight back home. Lucky for them, there was a flight leaving that day.

Now they were on their way to the airport, Shelly and Chelsy were holding each others hands. Both of them shaking like crazy and trying their hardest to hold in their tears.

Seto and Yami didn't know what to do. Neither one of them didn't know how to comfort the girls.

They arrived at the airport, both girls rushing to get their luggage out of the trunk and to check in. Seto and Yami ran as fast as they could with the girls, wanting to be with them most of the way.

When they got into the waiting place, they found that the flight would be delayed by at least 30 minutes. Which got both of the girls angry.

"I don't know what to say to you." Seto confessed to Shelly.

"I prefer that. I hate hearing the words 'I know how you feel.' Nobody truly knows how one feels, it could be pretty close. But it's better to just sit and comfort than talk sometimes." She stood up against the window, getting anxious for the plane to get there.

Seto hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "Then I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"I can't believe this." Chelsy paced back and forth in front of the loading door. Her hands were up in her hair, pulling at random strands.

"You're making me dizzy." Yami told her.

"I can't help it. I love my uncle and he's in the hospital and….I…I…" Yami saw the tears coming down her eyes. She latched onto him and cried into his chest.

"Dare tell anybody I cried,I'll…"

"You'll kill me?"

"Yes." The plane arrived now and everybody got in line to go on. Seto didn't want to let Shelly just couldn't do it.

"Here." She gave him a small piece of paper. "Look at it when I leave."

"Don't lose this." Chelsy did the same thing to Yami. The two of them got into the line and waved good-bye at the two boys. Disappearing into the tunnel, Yami and Seto glanced over at each other.

"What do you think it is?" Yami asked Seto.

"Don't know. Let's wait until the plane takes off." They watched the plane take off, waving at it. They knew the girls probably couldn't see them. But still,they just needed to do it.

"1,2,3, open." They both opened the pieces of paper. On it, the girls had written their home number, their emails, their city, and their street address.

"I take it they want us to go."

"I guess so."

"So we should follow then, right?"

"You got it."

* * *

**There we go. The End. Yeah, I know. I've left too many questions unanswered. But the thing is, I had to finish this fast. I've got so many things coming up now. I have semester finals and I have to gather up toys for an orphanage I'm taking my mom and brother too.**

**So wow, Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites. They meant so much to me. I'll let ya'll know when the sequel comes up.**


End file.
